narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuko Yoshida
Kazuko Yoshida was a Taoist Nun from the Land of Tao. Little is known of her, except that she was the first bearer of the Shintōgan dōjutsu. During her time, she practiced the religion of Taoism up in the mountains among her brothers and sisters of the Taoist Monk Monastery. Background Long ago, a young woman who went by the name of Kazuko lived with the Taoist monks in a religious monastery up in the mountains of the Land of Tao. Orphaned as a child, the monastery welcomed her and took her in as an infant. There, she grew up under the Taoist teachings and philosophies, dedicating her youth to learning the manuscripts, as well as learning to read and write. Around the time Kazuko turned 18 years old, she volunteered to serve as the recipient of great power. The monks had performed a ritual using Taoist sorcery in order to transfer Yin and Yang energy into a human medium: another monk. Using his very lifeforce, this monk poured Yin-Yang Release energy into Kazuko, changing the very fabric of her genetic makeup and bestowing upon her a gift that would grant her enormous power. Within Kazuko, the Shintōgan was awakened. It was a dōjutsu never before seen or heard of, and was the first artificially made dōjutsu in recorded history. Possessing the abilities of telekinesis, hypnotism, and neurokinesis, this dōjutsu gave Kazuko special psychokinetic powers that seemingly defied the natural laws of the world. Unlike her future successors, Kazuko awakened the full power of the Shintōgan all at once: The monks would later discover that in order to awaken the Shintōgan, one must reach puberty, and in order to evolve it into its most powerful state, one must undergo an enormous amount of mental strain, due to the dōjutsu deriving its powers from the user's own willpower and intellect. Soon after receiving the power of the Shintōgan, Kazuko began to fall ill. However, this illness wasn't from the dōjutsu she had acquired, rather it was from mercury poisoning: In search of the elixir of immortality, she had been researching into alchemy and the properties of mercury associated with eternal life. Her exposure and intake of the substance was finally beginning to take it's toll on her health. She began going into fits of schizophrenia and delusion, claiming to have seen and spoken to divine beings. As per demand of the spirits around her, she was instructed to bear children and would do so without hesitation. Casting aside her oath to chastity, a frenzied Kazuko found a willing man to impregnate her; it didn't matter who he was, so long as she bore a child by the end of it. Growing sicker by the day, Kazuko's mental and physical health was growing more and more unstable. After waiting nine long months, Kazuko gave birth to her two twin daughters, each of whom would go on to awaken and unlock the secrets of the Shintōgan. The twins were only able to survive their mother's illness due to the sacrifice of another monk, who poured his lifeforce into their bodies, cleansing them of all mercurial impurities. At merely the age of 20, Kazuko died shortly after delivering her daughters. Personality Before the effects of mercury poisoning, Kazuko was a caring and considerate young woman who followed the teachings of her Taoist predecessors. She devoted much time to study and spiritual practices, always contemplating life and seeking answers to its vast array of questions. She liked to take walks in the gardens and loved to drink green-tea at mealtime. The monks saw her as a serious, yet gentle girl who cared deeply for the world around her. After she became ill due to mercury poisoning, Kazuko's personality and health changed drastically. She started hallucinating and whispered to the walls, talked through the cracks in the stone and murmured to herself and her "pet," which was really such a small rock. She believed that she was to birth a prophet that would one day unearth the secret to immortal life: such was the make-believe of her delusional world. As the days rolled by, she descended into madness before her untimely death. Appearance At 5'4" tall and weighing 108 pounds, Kazuko was an average sized woman. In her prime, she was regarded to be quite fair, though she never wore any makeup or jewelry, as was prohibited by her humble occupation. Her attire was usually quite simple and plain, consisting of dark robes and cloth shoes. Her eyes before receiving the Shintōgan were a dark brown color, but were blessed with the vibrant purples and lavenders once she had undergone the ritual. Her long hair was black and fashioned in a simple hime cut, which framed her face well. After the effects of mercury poisoning started to impact Kazuko's body, her skin began to feel as if it were burning. It swelled and formed rashes everywhere; red spots appeared all over her skin and she looked as if she was crumbling. Abilities As the first matron of the Shintōgan, Kazuko possessed all of it's abilities, including telekinesis, telekinetic flight, hypnosis, and neurokinesis (nerve control). However, because of her deteriorating health and short life, she never was able to master anything beyond telekinetic flight. Trivia ⦿ Kazuko's surname, Yoshida, was assigned to her many generations after her death. ⦿ It's possible that Kazuko coerced her partner into having a sexual relationship with her in order to reproduce. By this point in time, her delusions were becoming more and more extravagant. Quotes (Reciting a Taoist quote) "I dreamt I was a butterfly..." Reference * Template:BaseNin Infobox * Template:Hollyproperty2.5 * The main character used to portray Kazuko is Chizuna Takashiro from ' Lament of the Lamb.' Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Final